Digital communication and information transmission systems require synchronization of a receiver with an incoming digital signal. In carrier systems, information in the incoming signal is typically transmitted in frames using coded segments, each coded segment being a fixed length data segment followed by a cyclic redundancy check (CRC). Random bits generally precede and follow each coded segment. Frames typically are identified by at least one of: certain framing bit patterns and correct cyclic redundancy checking. Identification of frames allows synchronization of incoming data information.
Synchronization of frames of data from incoming digital signals has typically been achieved by comparing received time division bits with a predetermined frame synchronization bit pattern. Detection of a predetermined number of framing errors initiates a reframing process that is iterated until synchronization is achieved. Such synchronization generally requires a large number of reframing iterations and comparisons. There is a need to reduce the time needed for frame synchronization to provide expedited receiver synchronization.